1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snow lubrication device for a snowmobile. Preferably, the snow lubrication device is attached to the front of the snowmobile and lubricates the gap between a track belt and a part of the snowmobile that is in contact with the track belt by raking and scattering snow.
2. Description of the Related Art
Snowmobiles are conventionally used by people moving on snowfields or the like in snowy regions. In the snowmobile, a track belt is routed around and between a drive wheel and a rear wheel. The snowmobile runs forward as the track belt is driven and circulated by the drive of an engine. In some snowmobiles, part of the track belt in contact with the drive wheel or part of the track belt in contact with a slide rail is lubricated. A snow rake-up means on the front of the vehicle body or on the underside of the steering skis scatters snow toward the rear part of the track belt.
These known snow rake-up means include a swing arm that extends in up and down directions in a rotatable state to the underside part of the vehicle body. The snow rake-up means provides a stopper for preventing the swing arm from moving forward beyond a specified position and a spring for urging a lower part of the swing arm forward. Therefore, when the snowmobile runs, the lower end of the swing arm rakes up and scatters snow toward the rear. When the lower end of the swing arm strikes earth or small stones under the snow surface, the swing arm moves back against the resilience of the spring, which prevents shock from being transmitted to the vehicle body. However, the snow rake-up means is complicated and costly due to the parts such as the spring and stopper.